Rain Poem
by Rena Ryuujay
Summary: Izuminokami dan Kasen adalah sepasang saudara. Namun tidak seperti saudara yang lain, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang akrab. Hal itu membuat hati Izuminokami menjadi sedih. Akankah hujan mengubah hubungan mereka?


"Hujan," adalah kata pertama yang dituliskan Kasen pada lembar puisinya. Ia memandang ke arah _shoji_ yang sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan taman citadel yang kini diguyur hujan mengintip dari baliknya.

Kasen terdiam dalam waktu yang lama, memandang hujan sembari tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Saudaranya, Izuminokami, memandangnya dengan heran. Ia pun ikut memandang hujan. Apa yang menarik dari hujan? Mengapa Kasen tampak menikmatinya? Demikianlah yang ia pikirkan.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Angin berhembus ke dalam ruangan, membawa serta bulir-bulir air yang membasahi wajah dua orang itu. Izuminokami mendecak kesal sembari mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan tangan. Namun tidak dengan Kasen. Meskipun kertas puisinya basah, ia tetap tersenyum. Bahkan wajahnya seolah mengatakan terima kasih pada angin yang datang.

"Bolehkah aku menutup pintunya?" Izuminokami menatap Kasen.

Kasen menggeleng. "Tidak."

Dengusan kesal keluar dari mulut Izuminokami. "Kenapa?"

Kasen tidak menjawab. Setelah lama membiarkan kertas puisinya membisu, ia pun kembali menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Izuminokami semakin tidak mengerti. Ia dan Kasen memang bersaudara, satu marga. Namun, tidak sedikitpun ia merasa akrab dengan pedang pecinta puisi tersebut. Tidak seperti para Awataguchi, para Samonji, kedua pedang Aoe, bahkan Rai. Ayolah, Kunihiro pun bisa akrab satu sama lain.

Kasen dan dirinya amatlah berbeda. Tidak ada kecocokan apapun di antara mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak pantas dikatakan saudara. Ia juga sangat jarang berbicara dengan Kasen. Jika saja Sang Saniwa tidak menyuruhnya untuk seruangan dengan Kasen, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah bicara pada pedang itu.

"Aku akan pergi." Izuminokami berdiri, kemudian melangkah ke luar ruangan.

Kasen hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian pada puisinya. Sekali lagi, dengusan kesal keluar dari mulut Izuminokami.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu Kane-san? Kau kelihatan kesal," tanya Horikawa. Seperti biasa, nampak perhatian.

Kelima pedang Shinsengumi tengah berkumpul di ruangan Kashuu dan Yasusada saat ini, menikmati dango hangat ditemani suara rintik hujan yang menenangkan. Keempat pedang lainnya lebih dulu sampai. Izuminokamilah yang terakhir datang.

"Apa kau baru saja berkelahi dengan Kasen?" Yasusada bertanya setelah menelan dango keduanya.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang marah karena diabaikan." Izuminokami menghela napas. "Si Kasen itu, apa benar dia adalah saudaraku? Dia aneh, terlalu terobsesi dengan sesuatu yang elegan. Cih, apa gunanya semua itu?"

Kashuu tertawa singkat. "Kasen memang begitu. Kau baru saja sampai di citadel ini beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi wajar kalau baru mengenalnya."

"Tetapi mereka 'kan saudara. Aneh bukan kalau mereka tidak akrab?" Yasusada menimpali. Kali ini, ia melahap dango ketiganya.

"Sepertinya tidak semua saudara bisa akrab di citadel ini." Horikawa melirik Nagasone.

Nagasone berdehem pelan, sedikit merasa tersinggung atas ucapan Horikawa. "Hachisuka memang membenciku. Namun tidak dengan Urashima."

Horikawa tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku dan saudaraku, Yamanbagiri juga sebelumnya begitu. Namun lama-kelamaan kami semakin akrab."

"Kau hanya perlu memahaminya, Kane-san," ucap Kashuu.

Nagasone mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kashuu. "Semula, kukira Hachisuka benar-benar membenciku. Begitu aku tahu sifat aslinya, aku pun tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu membenciku. Hachisuka juga terkadang bersikap baik padaku."

"Jadi Nagasone-san sudah berbaikan dengan Hachisuka-san? Itu hebat!" Yasusada yang telah sukses menghabiskan dango ketiganya berseru.

"Tidak juga sih. Dia masih sering marah padaku dan mengejekku pedang tiruan." Wajah Nagasone nampak sedih.

Horikawa kini beralih memandang Izuminokami. "Intinya, tidak ada saudara yang tidak bisa akrab. Bahkan jika mereka berbeda sekalipun, ikatan darah selalu dapat menyatukan mereka."

Izuminokami tadinya terdiam cukup lama. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas nasehat kalian."

Rintik hujan tidak lagi terdengar. Selang beberapa detik, suasana menjadi sunyi.

"Ah, hujan telah berhenti," ucap Kashuu.

Horikawa adalah yang pertama beranjak berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali."

Disusul oleh Nagasone. "Ya, lagipula dangonya telah habis."

Empat pasang mata memandang ke arah Yasusada yang tengah menyantap dango keempatnya. Itu adalah dango terakhir di piring. Kashuu yang baru menyadarinya berteriak panik. Ia mengangkat piring kosong yang tadi menjadi wadah dango seolah tak terima bahwa cemilan mereka telah habis.

"Yasusada, berapa banyak yang kau makan?" tanya Kashuu dengan suara keras.

"Akwu hwanya makwan empwat." Yasusada masih menguyah potongan dango terakhir. Ia mengangkat keempat jarinya untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Sedangkan aku hanya makan satu," ucap Horikawa.

"Aku juga," timpal Nagasone.

"Aku bahkan belum makan satupun." Izuminokami dipenuhi aura gelap.

Yasusada hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ketika Izunokami kembali, ruangannya telah kosong. Kasen pergi entah ke mana. Kertas puisinya dibiarkan begitu saja di atas meja. Kotak kayu kecil diletakkan di atasnya sebagai penahan. Penasaran, Izuminokami pun menyingkirkan kotak kayu tersebut dan mengambil kertas puisi Kasen. Ia mulai membacanya.

 _Hujan_

 _Rinainya menghalangi pandangan_

 _Namun bunyinya amat menenangkan_

 _Meski angin berdesir,_

 _membasahi wajahku dengan dibawanya bulir-bulir air_

 _Selama kau ada bersamaku,_

 _kehangatan selalu ada dalam benakku_

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Izuminokami.

Apa yang Kasen pikirkan tentang dirinya? Apa itu puisi itu tentang mereka berdua? Pikiran Izuminokami dipenuhi dua pertanyaan itu.

Seseorang tiba-tiba merebut kertas puisi itu dari tangan Izuminokami. Izunokami mendongak dan mendapati Kasen tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau membaca sampai mana?" tanya Kasen.

"Sampai bait terakhir, kurasa," jawab Izuminokami.

Wajah Kasen semakin memerah. Ia mengambil kotak kecil di atas meja, memasukkan kertas puisi di tersebut ke dalamnya, menutupnya rapat-rapat, kemudian melemparkan kotak tersebut ke lemari dan menutup lemari itu rapat-rapat pula.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali membuka kotak itu lagi dan lupakan setiap kalimat yang kau baca dalam puisi itu!" Kasen menuding Izuminokami, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru ke luar ruangan.

"Kasen," panggil Izuminokami.

Kasen berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. Wajahnya masih semerah tomat.

"Kupikir kita bisa akrab." Izuminokami tersenyum.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kasen. Ia memalingkan wajah dan berjalan pergi.

 **END**

 **Hai. Numpang menuhin fandom yak. Sebenarnya ini ff entah ke berapa yang saya buat di fandom ini. Baru berani saya update sekarang. Monggo direview bila berkenan. Thank's**


End file.
